


so lost for you

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [57]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: For the prompt: I have a crackship/crossover proposal to make: Cloud Strife/Sasuke Uchiha.





	so lost for you

“I think this is yours,” Sasuke says dryly, dropping the squirming girl into the circle of firelight with a thump. 

Instantly, the entire group is one their feet, bristling with weapons. Sasuke might be concerned, except he’s already on the far side of the camp, watching the gruff blond man hurry to the girl calling herself a ninja. 

“…Who are you?” the other blond asks, turning as his eyes warily sweep the darkness. 

“An  _actual_  ninja,” Sasuke tells him, maybe slightly huffier than he intends. But, well. He’s only been in this world a few weeks and he can already tell it’s nothing like  _his_. 

Blue eyes flicker between shadows, but instead of tensing, the man lets go of his sword, shifting back onto his heels. “Cid?” he asks, though it sounds more expectant than curious. 

“She’s fine,” the other man reports. “Damn it, Yuffie, didja try to grab his Materia or something?”

The girl protests - loudly, the way she does everything, and Sasuke tries not to let it remind him of someone else - but at the same time, the swordsman steps forward, attention unerringly falling right on Sasuke. “We have some extra food, if you need it,” he offers, soft and a little warm. “Not much, but we can spare some for the night. As an apology for whatever Yuffie took.”

“Cloud!” Yuffie protests, scrambling to her feet and seeming torn between pouting at Cloud and glaring at Sasuke.

“…Tried to take,” Sasuke corrects, but - 

Well. Maybe sharing a fire for the night would be nice.

 


End file.
